Pokemon Q&A
by TheeFirstEvil
Summary: A dissuction of everything pokemon related in my POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone my name is EvilOk, and this is my first fanfic for Pokemon. But it's not really a fanfic, like the title says; this is a Q and A for everything Pokemon related in my POV.**

**Anyway, this is really a chat thing about Pokemon where I discuss anything you want to know or anything you think is going to happen in the Pokemon anime or future games, and what is my opinion of it. For this I need reviews from all of you on what you think about anything Pokemon related from shippings to favorite Pokemon ect. Speaking of which there is a poll on my profile on the favourite legendary (not counting half legendarys) I will post the results in a month or next week depends on how many people take it. You can pick up to five  
**

**Ok so I have theroys on pokemon xy the series **

**Ash's charisard will return yet again **

**I think this could happen for a couple of things**

**1. Ash still does not have a fire type (thou it is still early)**

**2. Ash needs a pokemon that can mega evolve (I'm pretty sure no kalos pokemon can mega evolve yet)**

**3. I'm pretty sure Ash's rival is going to be the dude (forget his name) with the mega charisard x so Ash's will be y **

**My second theroy is that the first mewtwo will come back in the cave you find him in the game **

**My reason for this is simple as far as we know there is only 2 mewtwo's in existence the first one and the one in the genasect movie**

**As most of us will know that one can mega evolve into the y version and it sounds like a girl and mewtwo y looks more girly and the first mewtwo sounds like a boy so I'm guessing he can mega evolve into x**

**These two theroys are boasted by the fact that only these pokemon have 2 mega evolutions**

**If any of you have any therys or want to ask what my option on something is just leave a review and I will bring it up in my next update which will be tomorrow or monday.**

**Just a note this will be in my point of view/ POV so anything you don't agree with just say**

**so please R&R**

**EvilOk out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people it's me again EvilOk**

**I need reviews to keep this thing going but I forgot a couple more of my theorys for the anime so here goes **

**My first theory for today is that ash will win the league**

**Now I know what you all are saying, but EvilOk ash will never win a league, just stop right there. My reason for this is that in the episode where ash meets up with the champ at the end they promise to have a battle when he wins and I'm pretty sure this has never happened before also I'n the new theme song you see a bit of a battle between ash and the champ thou this doesn't mean anything **

**Ok my second theory is that through ash's journey through kalos at varies points he will travel with 4 other people excluding himself **

**Well we already know 3 of the people that is his new travel buddy's full time for kalos and maybe a bit after (but I hope not but thats another thing for another chapter whenever you want to here about it.) Bonnie, Clemont and Serena**

**my reason for this theory is that in the title screen for the anime there is 5 slots one for ash bonnie clemort and serena and a larger fifth one with ash in it most of the time but when they were traveling with ****Korrina she took up that spot.**

******This theory doesn't have much to back it up but still it seems possible.**

******Ok just one more then I can do the review I got for this**

******I think Misty will come back for a while or at least an episode.**

******I know she hasn't been in an episode for ages but it's kalos a place that has a pokedex for mostly water pokemon and of course there's serena the only other girl that has feelings for ash (I'll stop right here cause I will do shippings some other time when you all want me)**

******Ok time for my first reviewer comment **

* * *

Interesting :)

In your POV, when/if the pokemon anime ever ends, how will it end?

Examples:

With Ash becoming a master or maybe Ash not becoming a master?

What will happen to Team Rocket? Full Group and the original Trio?

Will Ash's father ever be revealed?

Sorry if it's a broad question :)

sent in by NoSignalBlueScreen

* * *

**Ok first it's not a broad question (maybe cause I don't have a clue what that means) but it's a good question and to answer it I think pokemon will end but not for a long time cause I'm sure even after ash completes his journey and becomes pokemon master we will see another couple of episodes with him and maybe he goes to another regain still and if not we will probs just follow another protagonist my guess is it would be ash's kid **

**so yes I do think he will become master and pokemon won't end for ages and if we do follow ash's kid then we don't have a clue how it will end **

**now team rocket that's a tough one and one that I don't know what will ever happen **

**The full group will just live and make there dreams come true **

**The original Trio the same **

**ash's father I think is the pokemon master and ash will need to beat him to become master **

**now over all with ash becoming a master I think it will be a tournament where the winner goes off against the master and all of ash's rivals will be there and it will come down to ash and paul cause I think he is the greatest rival ash has ever had to face each other I'm guessing ash had to beat lance and paul Cynthia **

**Ok that's it for now remember to take my poll and review your questions for a faster update**

**EvilOk out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone it's been like what 6 days truth be told I was way too lazy to update at all for some reason **

**This time I have nothing to talk about myself so this is all reviews I got so anyway before I start I will be separating my notes from the questions by lines but to make it a little easier I will put my notes in bold and the questions in **normal format **so whatever lets get started**

* * *

Sent in by: AFeralFurry

I have my own theories. For example, I have a feeling the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series will eventually have a villain that is also a human-turned Pokemon, like the player. Except they grew so attached to their partner they try to stop you from fixing the world to stay with them, kind of like a mirror of the player's team. What's your thoughts on that?

I also have a feeling one of these days, we'll join the villain team in the main series. What do you think the possibility is?

I also think that Origins and the normal anime take place in the same world, though perhaps a different timeline. Maybe Ash is Red's son. What do you think? It'd explain where Ash's dad is. He'd be on Mt. Silver...

And, for the one shipping I actually really care about...

Originalshipping. Red X Blue. I support this one, as Blue acts like the typical kid-with-a-crush type around Red. As we've seen in GSC/HGSS and BW2, he's actually a pretty okay guy to everyone but Red. On top of that, he expresses admiration to downright idolization of Red as the best trainer in the world. And, if we take Origins into account, he's not even always rude around Red, just usually. What do you think?

Well, later.

Di.

* * *

**Ok so first of all thank you for sending in a review**

**So the mystery dungeon thing. First of all I would like to say that I've only completed Mystery Dungeon explores of time and it was awesome.**

**anyway about this theory it's possible and I could see this happening**

**sorry I didn't say much about that but I haven't played Mystery Dungeon in like a year**

**Ok I have found solid prof that ash is not reds son which is that in the Origins when red is talking after getting his badge from broke he talks about his battle with misty and you see her face and she looks like 30 also broke is a lot older so there goes that theory  
**

**Ok so this will make me sound like a terrible person but I hate gay shippings **

**Now I'm not against gays I find it quite cute in real life (not really, I kinnda think it's cute but it's extremely awkward to be around when there being all lovey dovey) **

* * *

Sent in by: GMW

My choice: anything Gardevoir related. I just LOVE Gardevoirs!

* * *

**ok Gardevoirs **

**the only thing I can think of is it's mega evolution and that I think it's the worse of all the mega designs **

**my reason for this is that Gardevoir already looks graceful, elegant and dam right pretty but it's mega form just ruins all that for me**

**Yea finaly I can update this sorry it's been so long **

**anyway plz keep sending in your reviews **

**EvilOk out **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am yet again**

**Ok about the last chap about the gay thing. It has came back and bit me in the but cause I just found out last night that a friend of mine is gay soooo yeah that happened**

**anyway let me get started**

* * *

NoSignalBlueScreen

Nice work so far :) so here's a new question as a reward :D

What do you think happened to the Aura Guardians?

* * *

**First of all thanks I now know someone likes what I'm doing **

**Now Answer time**

**They died or was hunted down like ur theory says which I really like but there is one loophole what happened to all the dark ones**

* * *

AFeralFurry

Hey, it's fine that you aren't a fan of Yaoi ships. Not liking a ship and hating gay people are different. It's fine.

*Shrug*

Yeah, I didn't think the Origins thing through well.

Do you think we'll get a Dragon Eeveelution soon? Like a... Draconeon?

Even if Origins doesn't take place in the anime world, do you think the final anime episode might be a battle of Ash Vs. Red?

Actually, who do you think would win that fight? Ash, when his act is together, is a really good trainer, but, more often than not, he gets too cocky. On the other hand, Red's nice and calm, but he also happens to have been on a mountain for the greater part of five years, so he might be getting rusty at trainer battles.

Given that the first Pokemon movie was also going to be last, what do you think would have happened? I remember seeing Japanese commercial footage, and there's several bits that never made it in, including a shot in the future with Misty and her daughter (Ash is noticeable only by absence), a Team Rocket moment where they seem to be on a fortress, and Ash as well as his friends dodging falling rocks. I personally think Ash probably died in the original version.

* * *

**Thanks again for more questions**

**Ok so yes I think Eevee will get all types to evolve into but I don't think we will have a dragon type anytime soon but we will get one**

**No I don't think the final episode will be a battle of ash and red cause like I said in chapter 2 (I think) the pokemon anime will go on after ash and I even think he will still be in it a while after that in like them eps misty was in when she left**

**I think ash would win that battle because it would not be the last ep with ash if he did not win**

**Really I have never heard this before and I don't think ash would have died **

**I need a link to this like right now I got to see it**

**Ok anyway now that I have calmed down that is it for this chap**

**I'm thinking of doing eps reviews and youtube vids of questions maybe like 10 questions in each video **

**anyway I'm in the shipping mode so I want to review shippings any you want along with any questions like normal also I want to review charcters but it's up to you guys what I do I was just making suggestions **

**anyway leave ur questions **

**EvilOk out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I'm back **

**Yea I now I was fast this time but that's cause there is nothing else to do soooo yea**

* * *

Bluewolfbat

Okay. Here is my question:  
I have noticed that there have been some episodes where characters either dress up, or get mistaken as bed sheet ghosts. I was wondering if you think there will be a bed sheet ghost pokemon in future episodes, or episodes that feature characters getting stuck under bed sheets and looking like ghosts? Thank you.

* * *

**Ok so good question kind of (hey I'm not doing this to make friends or lie) **

**If there every is a pokemon that looks like a person with a sheet over it's head I will be guessing that pokemon has had a takeover and is now being run by 5 year olds cause that would be a bad design**

**Anyway about the other thing I feel that that would be the worst filler ep ever**

**Ok so if I hadn't pissed off anyone already I'm about to piss of a lot of people cause I have desided to do top 10 lists I would just like to point out that I will not be doing a top 10 of my favourite pokemon in a while not untill I do all the typings first **

**For those pokemon that have 2 types I will only consider them for there first typing **

**I will not included legendaries if you don't want me to I could just do and different top ten for them if you want**

**Anyway my first top ten is on the best human companion that has traveled with ash **

**It really will be a top 11 cause thats how many people has traveled with ash (note I'm only including people that has traveled with ash for at least a season)**

**Anyway **

**Number 11: Serena**

**My reason for this is that I just hate her**

**Number 10: Cilan **

**My reason for this is that he does nothing but cook**

**Ok time for people to hate me number 9: Brock**

**My reason for this is that he doen't really do much except cook and be like a fatherly figure to ash and all the other companion's. He taught them never to give up yet in the end he left his dream to become a doctor (to get closer to nurse joy most likely) **

**Number 8&7: May &Max**

**My reason for this is that they don't really do much for me to like them thou I do I can't really remember much of what they did**

**Number 6: Tracey**

**Yea yea I know he was only there for one season but I feel he was interesting and would be even higher if he had stayed longer**

**Number 5&4: Clemont and Iris**

**I just like these two a lot and I could not deside who was better**

**Number 3: Dawn**

**Dawn is just so cool making the best Contest person with such pretty moves and she didn't suck (most of the time )**

**Number 2: Bonnie**

**I know she hasn't been with ash long but I already love soo much with that take care of my brother thing. I know it's pretty much the same thing with Brock but she just makes it work (I'm waiting for two things to happen 1. Brock comes back for an ep and she beats him too it and crogunk is get sitting there like God dammit another one 2. when they are leaving she ask serena to look after her brother cause she doesn't want her leave) plus I tink she has sooo much opportunity for character development and I can see an episode with her taking on a gym leader most likely the fairy cause she seems like the nicest gym leader coming up and I don't think her first gym is going to be against a massive dick (No offence Brock)**

**And finally Number 1: Misty**

**What can I say It's misty she is so freaking cool her and ash are so funny together arguing like an old married couple. I'm not just saying this cause I'm like the biggest pokeshipper ever I really love misty**

**anyway I'm going to leave 3 topics for next chapters top ten first reveiw is the one I do**

**1. top 10 rivals **

**2 top 10 fire pokemon**

**3. top ten legendaries **

**leave your questions as well ask anything you want**

**EvilOk out **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back people of the world or just the people reading this **

**Soz for the late update I was in London so yea **

**anyway lets get started**

* * *

**AFeralFurry chapter 4 . Aug 7**

I'm into men, but if people are uncomfortable I try to keep it to a minimum personally. Hope you and your friend are on okay terms.

Well, here's the trailer.

www dot youtube dot com / watch?vb70GRNYnacI

Or, if it doesn't show up...

Colan Slash Slas Dot Youtube DOT Com Slash Watch Question mark V Equal Sig Remove spaces and add punctuation as necessary.

If that still fails, just search "Pokemon the First Movie Japanese Trailer". The video's called "Myutuu No Gyakushuu first trailer".

Notice he's conspicuously missing in the... I think it's a vision? Of the future. Misty has a daughter, apparently, but Ash is nowhere near them. The "Ash died" idea came from the fact that the movie apparently had a massive script rewrite when it was renewed to cover GSC. Originally, it was only meant for Kanto.

Anyway,

Do you ever think there will be a secondary anime focusing on the other game characters with the game storylines? Kinda like Chronicles did with Jimmy/Gold and Origins did with Red, but a whole region's worth?

Now, shippings... I must say, I suck with them, since most of my ships... Aren't what normal people would ship. But sure.

What ship is your favorite?

Do you think Brock will ever get a girl?

What's your favorite Ash Ship?

...Have I mentioned I only have one normal ship? My other one's are all a bit... Odd.

* * *

**Yea we still friends we cool bro u know what I mean**

**And thanks and yea so ovs ash died cause he would never leave pickatu (well I'm getting shit for now spelling that right) **

**Ash:well spell it right then **

**Me: How'd u get in here**

**Ash: this is very boring so I came hear to make things a little funny **

**Me: Ash U say one more thing about how boring this is I will ship U with ur mom and If thats not messed up enoth I will write a fanfic about it and I'm a very bad writer so it will be bad**

**Ash:...**

**Me: Good u sit there like red and be quite **

**Ash: Why you so mean**

**Me: What can I say I'm evil, Ok**

**Ok next question do I think that. No maybe just another red thing**

**My favourite shipping is Pokeshipping I think they go together so well**

**Misty: Me and ash would never work and I don't like him at all **

**Me: I know Misty don't worry I know u don't like him... U LOVE HIM **

**Misty: No I don't (blushes)**

**Ash: Yes you are**

**Misty: are not**

**Ash: are to **

**Misty: are not**

**Ash: are to**

**Misty: ARE NOT**

**Ash: ARE TO **

**Misty: ARE NOT**

**Ash: ARE TO**

**(thwack) **

**Ash: Ow mist no need to get the mallet**

**Misty: Fine sorry Ash... wait why aren't u unset that I was blushing **

**Ash: well (scratches the back of his neck) (runs away)**

**Misty: Ash Ketchem you get back hear right now **

**Me: (sweatdrops) yep there in love all right**

**anyway on with the questions **

**The girl I think Broke will get is Lucy cause... just cause**

**Ok since I already kinnda answered this question I'll change it to. What is my favorite non-ash ship and that would be Contest Shipping**

* * *

**Ok cause no-one voted a top ten I will just do a random top 5 on ash's outfits**

**Nr: 5 **

**Ash's Hoenn outfit**

**Nr: 4**

**Ash's Sinnoh outfit**

**Nr: 3 **

**Ash's Kalos outfit**

**Nr: 2**

**Ash's Unova outfit**

**Nr: 1 **

**Ash's Kanto outfit**

**What can I say u can't beat the first**

* * *

**Sorry if this was bad and the humor was terrible if u don't want me to add ash or any other pokemon characters just say**

**Ash: I don't see why thou cause I'm so awesome**

**Me: Misty can I borrow ur mallet **

**Misty: sure (hads over mallet)**

**(twhack) Me: GOD DAMMIT ASH STOP BEING SO BIGHEADED**

**so yea if u want me to stop just say**

**ok the top tens for the next chap are the same so plz vote **

**just I reminder those are**

**1. top 10 rivals**

**2 top 10 fire pokemon**

**3. top ten legendaries**

**Remember to review ur questions**

**EvilOk out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so just a quick note that my chapters are being displaced a lot when I update this I mean for chap 6 of the q and a I had to refresh that so it would show so if my fic updates with no new contents just tell me also need to ask did chap 5 only go up today**

**Ok leave questions for me to answer bye**


	8. Chapter 8

gamergirl101

I think you should do "Top Ten Legendaries". Good Luck ,my dearest writer.

* * *

**Ok top ten legendaries it is**

**10: Celebi**

**I don't really have a reason for this except that I think Celebi is cute and I love all movies and episodes with it in them**

**9: Suicune**

**I just love it's design it's just so cool looking**

**8: Yveltal**

**My first kalos game was y and as soon as I saw Yveltal I was in love. It's design while being just a massive Y is just incredible. I just love it's typing it being a dark and flying type yet being just terrible in competitive battling drops it's changes of being higher up **

**7: Dialga**

**I just love Dialga. He was my first legendary I ever had I love his design and I just love the move roar of time**

**6: Mew**

**What can I say about mew. It's cute it can use any move but is just way better than a ditto **

**5: Arceus**

**Arceus just has such a good story pretty much being the god of the pokemon world. It can be any type it's so strong (My hole team got taken out by one Arceus) and can learn roar of time (unless that one was a cheating bitch)**

**4: Darkrai**

**I just love darkrai. The design is incredibly awesome. He's so cool looking and he's great commpative battler (if he's in ur team other wise he's just a massive twat to face **

**3: Mewtwo**

**Mewtwo is just amazing and the reason he's in here is that I just love the first movie with him and the special episode Mewtwo Returns (at least I think its called that) the Gensect movie I just hated sooooo much cause Mewtwo wasn't cool**

**2: Keldeo**

**Keldeo gets nr 2 cause he is so cute and his movie was awesome. The movie was all about him and I mean it in this movie ash isn't the main character Keldeo is and that is how movies should be done **

**And finally the long awaited nr 1**

**1: Jirachi **

**look I know what you all are thinking why the fuck Jirachi just calm down and here me out. Ok the first thing I ever got of pokemon was the Jirachi movie and before hand I didn't even know there was such a thing as pokemon and as soon as I layed eyes on the cute little Jirachi I was hooked on pokemon for life. Jirachi is just incredibly cute and a lot of people may not think it but Jirachi is an awesome battler with the right moves it being able to learn moves like hyper-beam and giga-impact plus it's looks cute as fuck on the battle field **

* * *

NoSignalBlueScreen

It's fine, sometimes the chapters just take a bit to update.

Interesting chapter. I think my fav rival is Gary followed closely by Paul.  
For fire pokemon: Charizard, sorry I know cliche :P I can't help it.

* * *

**It isn't cliche just sometimes u cant beat the ones who came first**

**(I did have a hole bit with ash misty gary and me but I pressed the home button while going to open a different tab and now I couldn't be assed to write it again) #blamemyfriend**

* * *

GlowstoneKiwi

Keep putting characters in!  
Q:What do you think of Hoenn remakes and do you think Sinnoh will ever be remade for a new console?  
T10: Theme songs.  
T10: Mega Evolutions.  
Q: What do you think of Bulbasaur and do you think Ash will reclam him?

* * *

**Ok I will **

**Ok I love that Hoenn is being remade cause I never got a chance to play in Hoenn cause I didn't know pokemon excited at that stage and yes I do think we will at somepoint get all the games remade **

**Ok first to answer your question I will need to just say that ash still owns Bulbasaur and now Charizard has came back so the only one of the trio Ash needs to reclaim is Squirtle **

* * *

AFeralFurry

Actually, Ash has been shipped with his mother...

And his friends...

And his Pikachu...

And Sir Aaron's Lucario...

And Gary...

And Red...

And himself...

...Yeah, Ash is the launcher of a thousand ships of the Pokemon anime.

Anyway, to questions.

Am I the only one that thinks it's weird Ash's Kalos hat looks identical to Red's FRLG hat?

...Actually, that one is hilarious in hindsight, truthfully. Ever heard of the... What was the name... "The Electric Tale of Pikachu" manga? Ash's outfit is a complete 1 to 1 copy of Red's RBY one, even in color.

Why do you think we keep getting Pikaclones? Dedanne in particular's probably the worst of the lot, as it looks like a deformed Raichu...

What do you think of humanXPokemon ships? Given that the Sinnoh games make reference to Pokemon and humans marrying, it's possible, but, at the same time, I don't think many humans we see in the games or anime would be so inclined. About the only one I think makes sense without involving OCs is Sir Aaron and his Lucario.

I'll go with top 10 rivals for my vote.

...Yeah, I don't have much to ask this time.

* * *

**Ash: OH MY GOD THAT'S FUCKED UP **

**Me: I know right... send me a link for a ash and his mum fic**

**Ash: WHAT**

**Me: relax I just want to see how they pair u together and is she still ur mum**

**Ash:...**

**I have never heard about that before and I never really pay attrition (that is not spelled right is it) when it comes to lookalike hats **

**Pika clones I don't really care about them everyone thinks there so bad when lots of pokemon are cloned**

**And as Ash has stated we think that it's fucked up but my friend said he read a really good porno about a man and his Gardevoir and I will stop right there**

**Ok hope u all enjoyed the latest chapter thou probs not**

**Ok before I forget I want friend codes so we can battle and trade online and if any of u have a Kabuto that would make my day cause then all I would have to do is evolve him and thats the kanto pokedex complete also legendairs we can trade then trade back so there in both are pokedexs **

**just leave ur friend code in a review and I will leave mine here 3067-4765-7266 so there u go**

**Ok for the next top ten there will be a poll on my profile so if u want me to do a top ten just tell me and I will put it on poll for next time**

**evilok out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a little update to say that I can't do a top ten in my next update cause it's at a tie so instead I am going to do a character review on the one the only the character I hate most the annoying Serena **

**Serena: thank you, thank you**

**Ash: Serena maybe u should read that a bit more slowly**

***Serena reads it again* Serena: HEY!**

**Me: In the words of pewdiepie playing happy wheels *Clears throat* I DON'T CARE!**

**Serena: that's it ryhorn run him into the ground **

***Ryhorn starts to charge at me then at the last minute I jump up and flip over it* Me: plz my reflexes are like a ninja's *trips over shoelace and falls face first into the ground***

**Ash: very ninja like **

***I pull out a mallet***

**Ash: where did u get that**

**Me: oh misty lent it to me on her chapter off *hits ash in the face* *sighs* well I fell better now**

**Ash: lucky u my face doesn't**

**Ok anyway since I don't have a top ten next chapter I need questions to answer also I will be joined by 2 of my friends so leave a question for them to**

**There names are mig and vig so just say who u are leaving the question to**

**Also remember to leave me a question as well**


	10. Chapter 10

**Evil: Hey it's me again**

**Mig: and me**

**Evil: and so is vig*****frog crickets over silence* **

**Mig: Evil vig is no longer with us**

**Evil: Vig died oh my god vig viggggggggg why did you leave us**

**Mig: *sweatdrops* Vig didn't die he went home sick**

**Evil: I knew that**

**Mig: Sure u did evil sure u did**

**Evil: Ok anyway mig and vig (whn he gets back will answer past questions that I had to answer)**

**Mig: Evil u said no work**

**Evil: It's a q and a I asked you to be on not a flipping sit back and watch me do all the work **

**Mig: fine I will do 5 questions each chapter so just start asking them**

**GMW **

My choice: anything Gardevoir related. I just LOVE Gardevoirs

* * *

**Mig: i like the mega evolution **

**Evil: wow that was very long and increadable**

**Mig: Tank you **

**Evil: first that was scarcasim and second how dare you steal my tank you thats my saying **

**Mig: whats it mean anyway**

**Evil: well first of all its a shorter way of saying thank you **

**Mig: ok what else**

**Evil: well since im evil and evil people don't say thank you I tank you I say thanks while killing you with a tank so no one ever knows I was nice**

**Mig: Oh ok **

**Evil: tank you for understanding **

**Mig: your wel *tank fires and misses him by the littlest bit* HEY**

**Evil: fine ok whatever**

**Vig: I have told I'm called LJ**

**Evil: ok LJ **

**Mig: Hey wait when did u get back **

**LJ: just now**

**Evil: Ok ur turn to answer the question**

**LJ: they r a bit cute dat is it!..**

**Ash: Wow evil ur friends are so fun and awesome**

**Evil: aren't they just, well next questions**

* * *

**NoSignalBlueScreen**

Nice work so far :) so here's a new question as a reward :D  
What do you think happened to the Aura Guardians?

* * *

**Mig: I don't remember who they are**

**Evil: Ok LJ what about u**

**LJ: Maybe their in hiding and when the time is right they show up and save the world.**

**Evil: wow good thery LJ I could totaly see that happen **

**Mig: Yea good job**

**Lj: means nothing coming from you**

**Mig: what's that supposed to mean**

**Evil: well he has a point u don't even know who the aura guardians are**

**Mig: I do know who they are... I just forgot**

**LJ: sure u did Mig sure u did**

**Evil: yea I mean it's like one of the few things mostly all pokemon fans want**

**Mig: Well what do they want**

**Evil:**** Ash to be an aura guardian or at least use his aura**

**Mig: yea yea yea whatever**

* * *

AFeralFurry

Hey, it's fine that you aren't a fan of Yaoi ships. Not liking a ship and hating gay people are different. It's fine. *Shrug* Yeah, I didn't think the Origins thing through well. Do you think we'll get a Dragon Eeveelution soon? Like a... Draconeon? Even if Origins doesn't take place in the anime world, do you think the final anime episode might be a battle of Ash Vs. Red? Actually, who do you think would win that fight? Ash, when his act is together, is a really good trainer, but, more often than not, he gets too cocky. On the other hand, Red's nice and calm, but he also happens to have been on a mountain for the greater part of five years, so he might be getting rusty at trainer battles. Given that the first Pokemon movie was also going to be last, what do you think would have happened? I remember seeing Japanese commercial footage, and there's several bits that never made it in, including a shot in the future with Misty and her daughter (Ash is noticeable only by absence), a Team Rocket moment where they seem to be on a fortress, and Ash as well as his friends dodging falling rocks. I personally think Ash probably died in the original version.

* * *

**Mig: Oh my god I would freaking love a dragon evee.**

**LJ: Yes obvesly. I have heard rumers in the making of it**

**Evil: Where **

**Lj: thats for me to know and for you to find out**

**Evil: plzzzz**

**LJ: no**

* * *

**And now for the new questions**

* * *

GlowstoneKiwi

Okay. I am the Glowstone Kiwi. and I have questions. lots of 'em.  
Q:Who do you think, In the X and Y series, owns the Mega Typhlosion? This may have been answered by the series but I lost Internet so I haven't been watching

* * *

**Evil: Just to say I have PMed him and he meant Mega Blazeiken. That has been said and the answer is Clemont and Bonnie's dad owns it**

**Mig: What he said**

**LJ: When was this**

**Evil: I believe it was at the end of the mega meowth episode**

* * *

GlowstoneKiwi

my wifi is crap so I can't get a friend code...  
Okay so: Q:Why do you think May appears on the Japanese cover for X and Y series?  
Agh I can't think of any more. K, bye!  
-The Kiwi

* * *

**Evil: I think it was just to get fans exicted for the new series with the fact that may could come back**

**Lj: are u happy with that fact Evil**

**Evil: na im more excited with the fact than Misty could come back**

**Misty: Ya writers of pokemon if ur reading this add me back in right now**

**Writer's of pokemon: or what**

**Evil: or I will write a story where Misty bangs ur heads in with her mallet**

**LJ: Calm down. **

**LJ: dunno maybe because shes in X and Y series**

**Evil: god I hope not. I just hate her**

**Mig: *shrugs* donno**

**Evil: presure that ur here Mig**

**Mig I know**

* * *

**Evil: Now the moment that I have been waiting for this entire time *drum roll* the moment I get to trash Serena and all amourshipping fans (plz take no offence) *warning prepare to be greatly offened***

**LJ: Evil u liked Serena at the beginning **

**Evil: that was in the first few episodes now I hate her guts**

**Wisdom: u just mad cause she trying to sink ur ship**

**Evil: hey Wistom what are u doing here**

**Wistom: to pass some funny jokes cause this is just bland as hell**

**Evil: Ok u wanna answer some questions**

**Wistom: no way I'll just be here putting u down like misty does ash **

**Misty: high five girl**

**Ash: Dam girl power alert **

**Misty: Ash do u want a piece of my mallet**

**Evil: haha Ash u just got told**

***thack* Evil: Ow misty that hurt**

**Misty: It wasn't me. look behind you**

**Evil: waa Wistom where'd u get that**

**Wistom: misty had a spare so behave**

**Evil: ok wistom**

**LJ: man u guys are getting pussy whipped**

**Ash: least we have girls **

**Evil: couldn't have said it better myself**

**Mig: we should probably get on with dissing Serena**

**Evil: ur right... anyway at the start like I said I liked Serena but that's cause she was interesting, and then I got to know her I mean she wines a lot I don't think ash and co. have even camped out at night because of her, she always has to have everything her way, she got a remember episode way too early (I'm talking about fennicain one) and her "big challenge" to get to her pokemon was to run across mud and she ****hesitated. She has no goal but to get with Ash and that is never ever ever going to happen cause me and other hardcore pokeshippers are going to kill anyone that makes it happen. She is useless as a trainer. It would never work with Ash and Serena Ash is to wild and is adventurer man. Serena doesn't even like to be dirty for flip sake. Amourshippers are want football fans in the UK call gorily hunters, they only ship them cause if they do get together they can say they were right**

**Wistom: thats a little unfair now isnt it **

**Evil: no its not there has only been like 40 episodes in English so far so you can't just ship**

**Wistom: feel better now that u got that of ur chest **

**Evil: theres something that will help me along if u know what I mean**

***Evil and Wistom move closer and are about to kiss***

**LJ: oh plz stop**

**Evil: WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT HERE**

**Misty: yea leave them alone**

**LJ: ur just saying that cause u want to do the same thing to Ash**

**Misty: Oh yea what makes u think that**

**Lj: well ur holding hands aren't u**

**Evil: when did this happen **

**Ash: yesterday I told her how I feel**

**LJ: yuck **

***Evil wispers into LJ's ear***

***LJ blushes***

**LJ: how about we just get on with this shall we**

**Misty: what did u say to get him like that**

**Evil: simple I threated to bring in the girl he has liked for like ever**

**LJ: lets just get on with it now **

**Wistom: ok but don't think ur done yet**

**LJ: She's kinnda cute**

**Evil: awwwww LJ likes serena**

**LJ: plz god no I like Rias **

**Evil: of course**

**Mig: at the start she was ok then she got shit**

* * *

**So how you like everyone Ash and Misty are now a thing in this q and a**

**I would just like to ask if anyone would like to do a colabe story with me all I really know is its going to be pokeshipping I have a colab thing up so cheak it out, all it really says is the same thing but whatever I don't care **

**Plese note that I will no longer be posting a review without a question on this (unless I have no questions to talk about)**

**each chapter will have 5 questions max plus another little bit extra like a charcter review or a top 10**

**go to my poll and vote for the next top ten I have added all the types to it and if u want a specail top 10 leave a review and I'll add it to the list**

**tell me if u would like them to return again it means updates will take longer but chapters will be longer with more options on things**

**LJ: now tell them **

**Evil: Yea yea ok. *sigh* I had to make a deal with LJ to get him to do this and that was that next chapter will be the dity questions of pokemon**

**LJ: thats right send in the worst questions u got and we will answer them**

**Evil: I'm sorry guys so sorry**

**plz note that I have created a group for pokemon things and other stuff cause the pokemon groups that I know dont ever talk and make friends but mine will(hopefully) so join it its called Elite Battle Club and you can talk about anything you want first 5 members that post something that gets us all talking will become an adium so whatever **

**EvilOk, LJ, Mig and Wistom out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter time and this time the update is a fast one**

**This chapter has the last of the past questions so I will need more to keep this up**

**This chapter has the fire type top ten and mig and vig will do it as well**

* * *

AFeralFurry

I'm into men, but if people are uncomfortable I try to keep it to a minimum personally. Hope you and your friend are on okay terms.

Well, here's the trailer.

www dot youtube dot com / watch?vb70GRNYnacI

Or, if it doesn't show up...

Colan Slash Slas Dot Youtube DOT Com Slash Watch Question mark V Equal Sig Remove spaces and add punctuation as necessary.

If that still fails, just search "Pokemon the First Movie Japanese Trailer". The video's called "Myutuu No Gyakushuu first trailer".

Notice he's conspicuously missing in the... I think it's a vision? Of the future. Misty has a daughter, apparently, but Ash is nowhere near them. The "Ash died" idea came from the fact that the movie apparently had a massive script rewrite when it was renewed to cover GSC. Originally, it was only meant for Kanto.

Anyway,

Do you ever think there will be a secondary anime focusing on the other game characters with the game storylines? Kinda like Chronicles did with Jimmy/Gold and Origins did with Red, but a whole region's worth?

Now, shippings... I must say, I suck with them, since most of my ships... Aren't what normal people would ship. But sure.

What ship is your favorite?

Do you think Brock will ever get a girl?

What's your favorite Ash Ship?

...Have I mentioned I only have one normal ship? My other one's are all a bit... Odd.

* * *

**Mig: Yes but only after ash is gone**

**Brock getting a girl pfttt no way**

**I don't have a favourite ship**

**Pokeshipping is my favourite ash ship and I'm not just saying that cause Evil has a gun to my head**

**Evil: *puts gun away* good boy**

**LJ: I think they should cause it wouldn't hurt for more games on different regions by that I mean while Ash goes one region the other charcater could go to a different one meaning we get more games**

**I don't have a favourite ship**

**No Noooooo Brock will never get a girl**

**PearlShipping**

**Evil: ok I will let u get away with that cause its not ****amour shipping *shivers* I hate amour shipping**

***Goes of to destroy things***

**Ash: Should we stop him**

**Wisdom: Na let him go destroy stuff and get it out of his system**

**Mig: but didn't u give him ur mallet**

***pause* Wisdom: yea maybe we should go get him. U two ****keep up with the questions**

* * *

GlowstoneKiwi

Keep putting characters in!

Q:What do you think of Hoenn remakes and do you think Sinnoh will ever be remade for a new console?

Q: What do you think of Bulbasaur and do you think Ash will reclam him?

* * *

**Mig: It's good cause people that weren't around at the time like us get to play hoenn.**

**Yes**

**It's alright but I want it to elove. like evil said in a past chapter Ash still owns him**

**LJ: It's so badass that hoenn is being remade**

**Ovesily Sinnoh will be remade**

**I don't really have an option on him and like Evil said he has him already**

* * *

**Evil: Ok top ten time this time its fire types so yea**

* * *

**10: Blaziken**

**I just love it's design it is only one of the 2 good fire/fighting types and Im not gonna go into its mega form (thats for another top 10 ;)**

**9: Camerupt **

**Now this wasn't going to be on my list at all and it is one of thee most forgetable pokemon out there. but where I got the fire list it includeds the mega pokemon and Camerupt is getting a mega so that made me think. I like its design and I just cannot wait for the Hoenn remakes to come out cause I have desided that Camerupt is gonna be on my team as my fire type (you see every game me and my 2 friends (Mig and Wisdom) get different starters so we can have battles and last year Mig was forsed into geting fenniken so this year im the one getting forsed into the starter (witch is Mudkip) but I'm not that bothered by it since Mega Marstomp is a tank and has the abilty swift swim makeing him super fast and powerful (I wanted Treeko cause mega septile looks sooooo freaking cool)**

**8: Tepig **

**Tepig is just so cute and adorable and the anime did him so well makeing him a jolly pokemon with a fighting spirit (thou when he elvolved into pignite well lets just say I hated that thing ****with him and charazard)**

**7: Ponyta **

**I just love ponyta its design is so cute and it was the first fire pokemon I caught (well chimchar was but he was really just given to me) and the fact that when I watched the first season online and found out it wasn't a girafige clone I was even happier **

**6: Cyndaquil**

**I just love Cyndaquil hes sooo cute and the anime did him brilliantly making him so cute and a piece keeper and always jolly but a firey determed battler **

**5: Torkoal**

**I just love Torkoal. It's such a good design and it looks so touth and yet in the anime they make him complety different than the games make him seem like**

**4: Infernape**

**Being my first fully evoled pokemon Infernape will always hold a spot in my heart and since it looks complety awesome that hole gets even bigger**

**3: Charmander**

**Charmander is just so cute and I loved him in the anime. His entire story line was done brilliantly and I just loved him or love since I still do **

**2: Chimchar **

**My first starter pokemon has to have a spot on the list. Chimchar is a monkey yes but I still love the design of it. The anime version was just incredible and really well done **

**1:Charizard**

**I know it's just so predictable but I just love Charizard so much. His anime version was just done awesomely and I love that Ash has reclaimed him (maybe leading to squirtle coming back as well. hint hint if any pokemon producers read this) thou Like I said I didn't like that thing with him and Pignite **

* * *

**Ok so end of the chap I know I said vig and mig will be doing theres as well but instead I just put mine in cause the only time they can do theres is at school so instead they will get there own chap to do this top ten and the ones they missed out on so far **

**Also I will update weekly now once a week for sure will be friday saturday or sunday or maybe even sooner but defentliy once a week **

**When school ends for Chrismas I will be taking over by myself until school starts again and then LJ and mig will do the questions they missed **

**ok so in the top 10 with mig and LJ we will be doing a charcter review on ash so look out for that **

**That will be this week sometime along with the next chap so 2 chaps this week**

**ok leave ur reviews I love reading them **

**I will be doing the first chap of my pokemon story in the next month so look out for that and no I have not got somone to work on it with me so that offer is still open**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone just a quick update to say that Ive kicked lj and mig cause they dont work and no updates are being made cause of that so I need questions about anything u want pokemon related

I would also like requests for things like a review on an ep or whatever u want

thats all


End file.
